


Podemos estar solos juntos

by impalaforthree (anita4869)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita4869/pseuds/impalaforthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la cita de Dean le deja plantado, él decide no desperdiciar las entradas de la película que ya había comprado. Cuando la única persona en el cine aparte de él es un muy atractivo hombre llamado Castiel Novak, Dean pasa a no sentirse tan mal por el hecho de que su cita no apareciera. TRADUCCIÓN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podemos estar solos juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627840) by [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily). 



_'Esto no es incómodo. No es incómodo en absoluto. Solo estás viendo el lado bueno de una mala situación, nada de lo que avergonzase… además no es que nadie se vaya a enterar.'_

Dean repitió el mismo mantra en su cabeza como una plegaria mientras avanzaba entre filas de asientos. Se detuvo hacia la mitad, escogiendo un asiento en el centro del oscuro teatro. Por lo menos, desde ahí tendría una buena vista.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba, notando que por ahora él era la única persona de la habitación, lo cual solo hacía que fuera más raro aún.  
A pesar de todo, Dean se negaba a dejar que su situación actual le incomodara. No era culpa suya que su cita no hubiera aparecido. Tampoco era su culpa que ya hubiera comprado las entradas, y definitivamente no era algo vergonzoso preferir ver una buena película que quedarse en casa y deprimirse porque alguien te dejara plantado.

Las luces se apagaron completamente, y un anuncio empezó a reproducirse en la pantalla. Genial. Estaba él solo en una gran habitación vacía, enfatizando el hecho de que su cita le había dado calabazas. Dean no recordaba haber comprado este billete hacia Incomodilandia, pero aquí estaba de todos modos. Jugueteó con las manos, lamentando no haber comprado algún aperitivo para hacerle compañía.

Un nuevo anuncio empezó, pero Dean se encontró de repente distraído por el sonido de pasos. Giró la cabeza, y dejó de respirar por un momento cuando se encontró con un par de penetrantes ojos azules que le estaban mirando directamente. Un hombre que parecía tener unos treinta años, igual que Dean, estaba de pie cerca de su asiento. Tenía en la mano un gran cubo de palomitas, y le sonreía tímidamente a Dean mientras se pasaba la mano libre por su despeinado pelo oscuro.

\- Hola… Ya que solo estamos nosotros dos, ¿te importa que me siente contigo? -preguntó-. Traigo regalos -añadió, indicando las palomitas.

El rápido cerebro de Dean hizo los cálculos rápidamente. Chico mono, más palominas, igual a bien.

\- Ehm claro, no me importa -murmuró Dean, inclinando la cabeza hacia el asiento vacío junto al suyo a modo de invitación.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, enseñando los dientes. Se dejó caer en el cómodo sillón al lado del de Dean, ofreciéndole palomitas al tiempo que otro anuncio más aparecía en pantalla.

\- Gracias -dijo Dean, cogiendo un puñado y dirigiéndole al chico su sonrisa más encantadora-. Soy Dean, por cierto. Debería darte mi nombre ya que me voy a comer tu comida -añadió.

El chico se rió, un sonido bajo y musical.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Dean. Soy Castiel.

\- Castiel -Dean pronunció el nombre desconocido en voz alta, probando como sonaba en su boca.

Castiel asintió en confirmación.

\- Castiel Novak, aquí para ver esta película con mi hermano Gabriel, que me envió un mensaje para cancelar cinco minutos antes de que empezara. Igual que siempre -explicó, con tono algo resentido.

Dean le miró con simpatía.

\- Vaya mierda. Mi cita me dejó plantado, así que supongo que estamos en las mismas.

\- ¿Tu cita no apareció? Eso parece ligeramente peor que que te plante un miembro de tu familia -reconoció Castiel, con el ceño fruncido.

Dean se encogió de hombros; por algún motivo ya no le importaba que Bela no hubiera aparecido.

\- Nah… tampoco es que me gustara mucho de todos modos, mi hermano Sammy me tendió una emboscada y me obligó a salir de casa y vivir un poco.

Sorprendentemente, los ojos de Cas se iluminaron al oír eso, y ahí estaba otra vez, esa suave risa que Dean solo podía comparar a algo celestial.

\- Bueno, al menos aún podemos disfrutar de la película -respondió Castiel despreocupadamente, indicando con la cabeza la pantalla donde los créditos iniciales acababan de aparecer.

\- Sí… al menos está eso -murmuró Dean, cogiendo ausentemente otro puñado de palomitas antes de volver su atención a la película.

Los treinta minutos siguientes fueron un auténtico reto. Porque sí, Dean sabía que a veces le gustaba algún miembro de la especie masculina, y ya lo había asumido había años. Pero nunca antes se había sentido tan descaradamente atraído por un chico. Podía sentir el brazo de Castiel rozando el suyo cada vez que uno de los dos se movía, haciendo que su piel cosquilleara. Podía olerle, y maldita sea olía increíble. Por mucho que Dean intentara centrarse en la película, descubrió que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en pantalla. En vez de eso estaba pensando en los ojos de Castiel, por no mencionar su sonrisa.

Era una locura, este tipo era un completo desconocido para Dean. Aunque bien pensado, su cita con Bela no habría sido muy distinta. Dean solo la había visto una vez antes, y todo lo que sabía de ella era que trabajaba con Sam.

\- ¿Estás bien, Dean? Pareces algo ansioso -la voz profunda de Castiel era solo un susurro en medio de la oscuridad.

El estómago de Dean dio un vuelco cuando sintió unos dedos largos cubriendo los suyos sobre el reposabrazos, como intentando tranquilizarle. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado dando golpecitos con ellos, pero lo notó ahora que Castiel le obligaba a quedarse quieto. Cuando Dean reunió el valor para girar la cabeza, los ojos azules de su compañero le dirigieron una mirada sinceramente preocupada.

Una sensación extraña pero no desagradable se apoderó de Dean. La sensación de haber conocido a Castiel desde hacía años. Una sensación que claramente decía; este es un buen tipo. Dean respiró profundamente, y tentativamente dio la vuelta a su mano para poder entrelazar los dedos con los de Castiel.

Si Castiel tenía alguna objección, no lo demostró. Es más, le dirigió a Dean una cálida sonrisa, apretando ligeramente su mano.

\- Lo siento… ahora ya estoy bien -prometió Dean en voz baja, volviendo los ojos otra vez hacia la pantalla, pero sin separar su mano de la de Castiel.

\- Bien -respondió Castiel en otro susurro.

Por algún motivo, era más fácil para Dean concentrarse ahora. La mano de Castiel era una presencia sólida en su palma, anclándole. Todo estaba en calma, y esta vez el corazón de Dean aleteaba con excitación en vez de miedo.

Desafortunadamente, todos los momentos mágicos están destinados a terminar. Los créditos finales de la película desfilaron por la pantalla, y las luces se encendieron, trayendo a Dean de vuelta a esa cosa llamada realidad. De repente se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, una sensación pesada en su pecho ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Castiel después de esa noche. Una posibilidad que parecía bastante probable; al fin y al cabo eran extraños, nada más. 

Dean sintió una innegable tristeza mientras soltaba la mano de Castiel. Discretamente le dirigió una mirada al atractivo hombre con los ojos más azules que habían existido nunca, y sintió como la sangre le inundaba las mejillas al ver que Castiel también le estaba mirando a él.

\- Um… Siento… -Dean hizo un gesto hacia el reposabrazos donde sus manos habían estado unidas hacía menos de un minuto.

\- No lo sientas -dijo Castiel en voz baja, con una sonrisa discreta en los labios-. Estuvo… bien.

\- Sí, sí que estuvo…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante casi un minuto. Los ojos de Castiel eran intensos, y le miraba como si estuviera intentando leer todos los pensamientos de Dean. Aunque nunca sería capaz de darle sentido al caos que era la mente de Dean en esos momentos. Había demasiados pensamientos… Pensamientos sobre cómo quería ver a Castiel otra vez y llegar a conocerle mejor. Sobre cómo no quería que su tiempo juntos se acabara tan pronto. Era casi como si el alma de Dean se viera atraída por este humano, y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

\- ¿Te interesaría ir a tomar algo? -la propuesta de Castiel terminó con el silencio-. Espero que no te parezca impertinente, ya se que casi no nos conocemos pero-

\- ¡Si! -exclamó Dean un poco más alto de lo normal, sin dejar que Castiel terminara-. Es decir… sí que me gustaría -añadió en un tono más contenido, bajando ligeramente la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo.

Ante eso, Castiel esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se levantó de su asiento, ofreciéndole su mano a Dean. Dean sonrió, impaciente por cogerla. En el momento en que sus manos se reunieron, Dean se sintió completo otra vez. Se levantó de su asiento, para que los dos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces esto es una cita, Cas? -soltó Dean, por culpa del poder de los ojos de Cas saboteando su filtro cerebro-boca.

\- Solo si tú quieres que lo sea -respondió Castiel seriamente, con rastros de incertidumbre en su voz y su expresión.

La boca de Dean se abrió en la sonrisa más grande de la que fue capaz, dejando saber a Cas que oh sí, claro que quería. La expresión con la que le respondió Castiel parecía completamente fascinada, y Dean supo que había dado la respuesta correcta.

Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas cuando salieron del cine vacío, y Dean se sentía tontamente contento con el simple roce. En un resquicio de su mente, agradeció a Bela por haberle dado plantón. Era gracias a ella que Dean había conseguido accidentalmente la mejor cita del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas otra vez! Aquí traigo otro pequeño one-shot de Shirley que me pareció adorable y espero que a vosotros también os guste ^^  
> Una vez más, estoy en tumblr en [impalaforthree](http://impalaforthree.tumblr.com/) si os interesa. Es posible que algún drabble más corto lo suba solo ahí en vez de pasarlo también a ao3. Traduzco fics cortos por encargo si los autores dan permiso!


End file.
